Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to network packet sampling and more particularly relates to dynamically determining or updating the rate at which packets are sampled.
Description of the Related Art
Computer networks provide a means for worldwide information transmission sharing. The largest most well-known network is the Internet. Network information is often transmitted from one computing device to another through the network as small pieces of information, referred to as packets. Network packets may vary in size or content, which may be in part based on the type of information being transmitted.